Deflection
by MissJessi
Summary: After her affair with Viktor Krum makes her the object of ridicule at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger decides to take matters into her own hands. No longer will she be the Gryffindor Princess, she's done being good. What happens when she goes to the dark side and begins to fall for Draco Malfoy? Dark!Hermione Dramione [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Side

The subtle art of romance is not lost on me. While I may not be as well-versed in the ways of love as others, I still hope to find my soulmate.

 _How cliché are you, Hermione?_ I thought to myself, _When will you have the time to meet anyone? All you do is study and research ways to defeat Voldemort._

Sighing, I slammed closed the potions book I had been reading. Madam Pince glared my way and I shrugged an apology. Several Ravenclaws began whispering while casting scornful looks at me from behind their books.

I suppose one could say I wasn't exactly subtle myself when I spontaneously accepted Viktor Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball last year. Sure, he was older, more experienced, and a professional quidditch player. But, he had asked me to the dance. I figured that meant he genuinely liked me.

I figured wrong. He only wanted one thing from me, and when he got it, I was cast aside like what I assume are so many others. From what I learned through the rumor mill, while the Durmstrang boys were here in the castle and becoming chummy with the Slytherins, Viktor learned of me. The quiet, bookish, virgin from Gryffindor. He saw me as another notch on his belt and that's all I was now.

The Slytherins made sure the entire castle knew about my indiscretion with Krum. People whispered about me every time I walked by. Older girls glared at me and shot hexes my way. Why would a quidditch star be interested in HER? Why did he choose HER over me? Perhaps I was an easy target, or perhaps I wasn't. Maybe the challenge of seducing the Gryffindor princess was what he was looking for.

Glaring at the whispering Ravenclaws I made my way back toward Gryffindor tower. I couldn't go anywhere in this bloody castle without someone giving me a second look. I was the school trollop, and everyone sure as hell knew it. At this point, I'd be shocked if Dumbledore himself wasn't aware of the gossip that followed me around like a familiar. I was worn out, physically and emotionally. The heartache of losing my first love was still somewhat fresh, having only broken up with Viktor a few weeks after the term ended for the summer. I'd kept a lot inside while visiting with my parents, they didn't need to worry about me. I thought I'd have the opportunity to grieve privately once I returned to Hogwarts, but the gossip spread like wildfire through the remainder of the summer, ensuring that all knew about my affair with Viktor.

The gentle meow of Crookshanks coming around the corner made me smile. I eagerly picked up my funny-looking boy and snuggled him close. He purred loudly, snuggling further into my neck. He was a welcome sight after a long day of classes and scorn. I carried him with me into the Gryffindor common room, relieved to see it was virtually empty beyond a few first years doing assignments. Trudging up the stairs to my dorm, the last thing I expected to see was a shrine to Viktor Krum. But that's what encapsulated my bed. Small, flying figurines, posters and even a blanket covered my bed. All bore the face of Viktor, smiling and waving at the crowd – a smile I knew all too well.

Lavender's curtains were closed, but I heard a distinct giggle. If she hadn't done this, she knew who had. I quickly whipped out my wand and vanished the Viktor items, returning my bed to its normal crimson decorations. I also cast a few protection spells to ensure my things wouldn't be altered again in the future. I let Crooks down and he immediately stalked over to Lavender's bed, climbing up between the curtains. A loud hiss and screaming filled the dorm before Lavender jumped out from between the curtains, hurling an angry Crookshanks off her arm. She was covered in scratches and a nasty looking bite mark from my familiar.

"How dare you allow your pet to assault me like this!" Lavender fumed, stomping her foot.  
"How dare you transfigure items in my bed to harass me about Viktor." I snapped in return.  
Without another word she fled from the dorm, mumbling about Madam Pomfrey and healing potions. I dug out some cat treats and threw a few to Crooks.

After casting silencing and locking charms on my curtains, I pulled the covers around myself and cried freely. I cried for my broken heart, for the torment I was going through, and I cried for the anger that was forming within me. For the first time in my life I genuinely hated people around me. I'd never be able to treat others this way for any decision they made, but everyone had found it so easy to turn on me for something I did. Something that didn't have anything to do with them. I wasn't simply the know-it-all anymore. I was the school slut, I'd spread my legs for a man and everyone found out about it.

I was hurt and I was angry. I was so very, very angry. I laughed through my tears at Lavender's agony when Crookshanks attacked her. She didn't just deserve to be told off, she deserved the pain that Crooks caused her. She deserved it and much more. Lavender had spread rumors and gossiped about me, she was not a true friend. She was vile.

It was very unlike me to think such dark thoughts, but it felt so right. It felt good to think about putting others through the same pain they put me through. It felt good to think about how I could make them suffer, how I could get even. It felt good to feel. I was through keeping my feelings and emotions inside, I was done being the doormat Hermione everyone knew. The world would see a new Hermione, one that was vicious, unforgiving, and vengeful. The new Hermione wouldn't allow someone else to use her the way Viktor had, and she was done being the object of ridicule.

I fell asleep for the first night in a very long while with a smile on my face. The world wouldn't know what to believe when the new Hermione made her debut tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading - this is my first attempt at published FanFiction, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

***Several months earlier, at the beginning of 5th year***

I ran down the corridors, no particular destination in mind. I just knew that I needed to get away from the great hall. Returning to Hogwarts had not been the wonderful experience of years past. Tears flowed down my face as I recalled my conversation earlier that day on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Making myself comfortable in our compartment, I began to notice people staring in as they walked by. Ron refused to make eye contact with me, Harry, who was seated next to me, kept his nose buried in a book he'd quickly pulled out of his bag when I entered and Ginny was reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. Ron shot me an angry look.  
"As if you don't know. Did you forget to mention anything this summer?" He spat.  
"What? Of course not. I was with my parents on holiday." I answered honestly.  
"He's referring to Viktor Krum." Ginny said in a bored tone from behind her magazine, Harry sighed.  
"What about Viktor?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh give it up Hermione, the whole school knows you slept together." Ron mumbled, crossing his arms.  
"How?!" I whispered, shocked.  
"So you don't even deny it?!" Ron shouted. Harry sighed again and put his book away.  
"Viktor told his friends in Slytherin - and they made sure everyone else knew." Harry grimaced.  
Tears began to flow freely down my face.  
"Why would he tell something like that to his friends?" I sobbed.  
"Ginny, why don't you tell her what you heard. It might be easier coming from you." Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Ginny closed her magazine and set it on the seat next to her.  
"Hermione, I was hoping to wait until we were alone to discuss this, but apparently now is the time. We ran into Pansy Parkinson in Madam Malkin's this summer. She told us about you and Viktor." She began.  
"Tell her the rest, Ginny." Ron barked after a few moments of silence, "tell her how her stupid decision has impacted all of us."  
"Ronald, I was getting there." She sneered at him before softening her expression and turning back to me, "Hermione, she told us that Viktor had only been using you for sex."

My heart stopped, that explained the sudden breakup and finality of Viktor's last letter. I'd naively believed him when he said that he needed to focus on his career and that a long-distance relationship wasn't feasible. I'd believed all of his lies and believed us to still be friends.

"How does this impact you, Ronald?" I asked, bitterly. Ginny glared at him before picking up her copy of Witch Weekly and flipping through a few pages. Once she'd found what she was looking for she handed her copy to me so that I could see the article. It was a very small opinion piece, contributed by a reader.

 **Hermione Granger: Heartbreaking Harlot**  
 **Article by Posy Parkinson**

The title and author caught me off guard. How was I a harlot, and why the hell did Posy Parkinson care?

"Posy Parkinson?" I questioned Ginny.  
"No idea why she wrote it," she replied honestly, "I'm sure it was at the behest of her darling daughter Pansy. Just read it."

 _Hermione Granger: Heartbreaking Harlot_

 _Those with children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _might recognize the name Hermione Granger, the muggle-born friend_ _of Harry Potter. Those of us with well brought up children may not be_ _aware of her. This is simply because our children understand the_ _importance of keeping good company, they would not associate_ _with the likes of a harlot._

 _You read that right, my fellow witches! Hermione Granger is the_ _harlot of Hogwarts! Not only has she managed to ensnare Harry_ _Potter under her spell, she has also captivated the attention of_ _the Weasley family, in particular the youngest sons, Fred, George,_ _and Ronald. The deviant behavior rumored to take place in_ _Gryffindor tower is enough to make any mother tremble with fear._

 _If her interest in four of her fellow classmates has not been enough_ _to bring shame to her family, she has set her sights on a gentleman_ _in the quidditch world spotlight: Viktor Krum! This information has_ _come direct from fellow students at Hogwarts, several of whom_ _speak directly with Viktor Krum himself! The pair attended last term's_ _Yule Ball together and it is rumored that they partook in illicit behavior_ _on the very grounds of Hogwarts!_

 _My fellow mothers, please, do not allow your sons to fall victim to the_ _charms of this young harlot and do not allow your daughters to be_ _tricked into giving away their honor as this young witch has done._

I sat back, shocked.  
"My mother has been getting owls all summer. This is not the only article that has been written. She also wrote a small piece for the Daily Prophet, but it was shoved to the back pages." Ginny explained.  
"How can people believe this?" I asked, still unable to tear my eyes away from the page.  
"The same way they believe all the lies Rita Skeeter wrote about us last year. It's the same nonsense." Harry explained, "people are believing it all over again."

* * *

Dinner had been unbearable. I felt as if every pair of eyes in the great hall were on me. The Slytherins snickered openly, Pansy Parkinson looking as smug as ever. Gryffindors had even distanced themselves from me. Only Harry and the Weasleys had stayed nearby to show their support.

But it wasn't enough. My heart was breaking all over again, the pain of Viktor's betrayal struck a new nerve. I was thrown into this without any warning, not even an owl from those who I considered friends. It took every last ounce of energy to keep from breaking down in the Great Hall. As soon as it was possible, I attempted to slip away from dinner, knowing every pair of eyes was upon me anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those who provided your feedback in the last chapter. Hopefully this will help with a bit of back story and show why Hermione has decided to go dark. I'll provide more backstory in the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay between updates! It's been a crazy few months with an unexpected cross-country move. My apologies, I sincerely hope my updates will be much more regular from this point on! I'm so happy to see all of the comments and follows on this story, and I'm excited to see how things develop with Hermione!**

* * *

Flinging open the door to a seldom-used classroom in the dungeon, I froze, seeing Draco Malfoy looking out the window across the room. The door slamming into the wall made him whip his head around, his eyes growing wide with the shock of seeing me standing there.  
"I – I'm sorry," I stammered, blindly feeling for the doorknob, not taking my eyes off Malfoy, "I didn't realize anyone was in here." My hand had just contacted the rough metal of the doorknob when I saw him visibly relax.  
"Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked, his face showing no emotion.  
"As if you don't already know." I sneered, hotly. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Pansy's been talking about it all summer," he said quietly, looking at the floor.  
"Then why aren't you at the feast? Surely you'd want to celebrate ruining my reputation with your friends."  
"What is there to celebrate?" he asked, "I know most of the rumors were started by Pansy." I was floored. Draco Malfoy wasn't celebrating the misery of a Gryffindor?  
"Since when does the source of a rumor stop you from enjoying the misfortune of others?" I snapped, my fingers gripping the doorknob in anger. Malfoy shrugged one shoulder.  
"It was entertaining at first, but that was months ago. Hearing Pansy blather on about it got really tiresome."  
Something flickered through his eyes… for a moment I thought it may have been shame, or guilt. But this was Draco Malfoy – the boy doesn't know the word shame. My anger flared.  
"I'm glad my personal life can be a source of entertainment for you and your vile friends!" I turned on my heel, slamming the door behind me.

I made my way up the many flights of stairs to the astronomy tower. Thankfully, the night was still warm, and the sky was clear. Using my wand I moved a nearby bench closer to the edge and transformed it into a comfortable love seat. Once seated, I pulled my knees to my chest and let the tears I had been holding back flow. As hard as I tried to stop it, my mind kept drifting to Viktor. I was reliving all the sweet words he whispered in between passionate kisses, our nights spent in each other's arms, and the moment I decided to take our relationship to the next level.

The pain was fresh, completely disregarding the mourning I had done for our "relationship" a few weeks earlier. I had genuinely believed he cared about me, my feelings, and our relationship. I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes, willing myself to forget his face, and trying to stop the flow of memories that continued to push themselves into the front of my mind.

Wiping the tears from my face, I looked up into the sky. I whispered my pleas to the gods, to give me the strength I needed to piece together my heart.

"Miss Granger," I heard a soft voice say, and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my puffy eyes to meet the sympathetic gaze of Professor McGonagall. "Curfew was several hours ago, your absence from Gryffindor tower has Mr. Potter in a bit of a frenzy," she said with a smile, "I caught him, not long ago, making his way up here to find you."  
 _At least I still have Harry_ I thought. I sighed and looked at the floor, unsure of how to respond. Professor McGonagall removed her hand from my shoulder and pulled her wand out.  
"I must say, this is a fine bit of transfiguration you have done here. But, if you don't mind…" she swished her wand, and the love seat grew longer, allowing her to take a seat at the opposite end. "Ten points to Gryffindor for your transfiguration." She smoothed out her robes, settling into the sofa and looking out at the stars.

After a comfortable few moments, she broke the silence, "earlier this summer, Firenze approached me. He said the stars told him a lioness would be lost; that she would face an obstacle with the potential to lead her down a dangerous path." I was shocked by her revelation.  
"Me?" I asked in a whisper.  
"There was no name, only the message. But, I do think it may apply to you. Are you not facing many obstacles?" She asked, a knowing look on her face.  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one who is."  
"Of course not, but what you are facing has the potential to be life-altering, if you allow it. Friends will show their true colors, gossip may attract those with unseemly motives. You have the opportunity to be taken from the path you're currently on." She explained.  
"I don't think that will happen, Professor. Given time, everyone will forget about this."  
"Yes, they may. But, will you?" She asked, gently.  
"I suppose not." I admitted, quietly, letting my feet drop to the floor with a sigh.  
"You are strong, and you have the support of many, myself included."  
"Thank you, Professor, it always helps to know I have people in my corner." I smiled at her.  
"Now that we've settled that, would you care to explain why you are hiding up here? It's very unlike you to hide from your problems."  
"I guess the shock of it all. I didn't know any of this gossip was going around until I was on the train."  
"No one told you?!" McGonagall was furious. I shook my head.  
"Ginny said there were articles in the Prophet, but I stopped reading that rag all the way through after what that dreadful Skeeter woman put Harry through!"  
"Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley?" she questioned.  
"They never said anything in their letters. Ron doesn't write much to begin with."  
"Nonetheless, you should have been told! IT is shameful that you were unaware of what was going on!" She scoffed, rising to her feet, "come, it is past curfew and I will escort you back to the common room. I will be writing to Molly first thing in the morning!"

Creeping up the stairs into my room, I was relieved to see that everyone's curtains were closed. I quickly strode over to my bed, changing into a sleep shirt and crawling under the covers. A few flicks of my wand closed, locked, and silenced my curtains. I placed my wand on the shelf above my head and settled in for my first night back at Hogwarts. The moment my head hit the pillow I looked at the canopy above me, I felt the breath leave my lungs in shock as I met the eyes of Viktor Krum.

Someone had spell-o-taped a large photo of Viktor to the canopy of my bed. Photo-Viktor smiled down at me, looking very pleased with himself. In a rage I grabbed my wand and sent a blast of red light at the picture, sending the ashes falling around me like snow. In my rage I'd put a bit too much force behind the spell, and there was a charred hole in my canopy cover where the picture had been. Another few flicks repaired the canopy and cleaned up the remnants of the picture.

I punched my pillow a few times, before I snuggled further into my bed, closing my eyes with a deep sigh as I braced myself for the nightmares that would surely come.


End file.
